1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to containers, in general, and to disposable containers such as bags and the like, in particular.
There are many known types of containers or bags. Many bags are known which have specific configurations and/or uses. For example, bags are known which have pleated configurations, folded bottoms to provide rectilinear bags, plastic bags, bags for food or sandwiches or the like. Bags are known to be made of paper, plastic material, woven material, or the like. Bags are also known which have drawstrings therein adjacent the top thereof in order to provide a secure closure of the bag. The bags may be produced in the form of reusable pouches, disposable units or the like. Some bags are even known to be moisture-proof and to be adapted for retaining unpleasant articles therein.
2. PRIOR ART STATEMENT
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following pertinent art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,769 - Hultkrans, which is directed to a method of producing a reusable pouch having a drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,966 - Kugler, which is directed to a particular type of bag configuration which uses a drawstring for closure thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,794 - Frazier, which is directed to a foldable bag or receptacle which uses a drawstring for closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,179 - Hall, which discloses a disposable, flexible, partitionable bag with a drawstring to effect the partitioning. The bag also includes a rigid support member and the patent discloses the concept of placing a deodorant pill therein to reduce the unpleasant odors of the material therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,363 - Kugler, which is directed to the automatic filling of bags and a bag having a top opening and a drawcord therein.